Revival
Revival (でっかい希望!!チビたちの新必殺技, Dekkai Kibo!! Chibitachi no Shinhissatsuwaza) is the ninth episode of the Majin Buu Saga and the two hundred fortieth overall episode in the original dubbed and the uncut version of the Dragon Ball Z series. The episode first aired on September 21, 1994. Its original American air date was September 18, 2002. Summary This episode starts as Piccolo explains to Goku what has happened since he was rendered unconscious. Krillin says "Hey, at least you're still alive...oh yeah the halo...". Then Krillin says Goku can beat Buu with a Kamehameha but Goku says he cannot, reasoning that if Vegeta is unable to kill him, there is no chance of Goku being able to, as Vegeta and Goku's power in their fight were even. This poses a problem for Goku. Goku then suggests that if Vegeta was not so eager to beat Majin Buu himself, Goku could have been able to do a fusion with Gohan. Goku explains that he learned this technique in Other World. Piccolo knows what it is because he had to fuse with Nail but Goku explains this technique is different because it is not permanent and only lasts 30 minutes. He continues to explain what happens when two people fuse, that they form one totally new being that has characteristics of both people and is stronger than their separate halves. He says it takes a week to learn and since he is the only one who knows, there is no way to teach it. The episode then cuts to Majin Buu following a roller coaster ride, and destroying it. Then it cuts to Bulma and various allies of the Z Fighters back on the front yard of Capsule Corporation. With the Dragon Balls in front of her, Bulma summons Shenron. Videl is surprised to see it for the first time and is overwhelmed with what she sees. Just as Krillin is about to get the rest of his family to bring them up to Kami's Lookout, the sky goes dark and the people at Kami's Lookout realize someone summoned the Dragon. Krillin believes it to be Bulma because no one else can gather the Dragon Balls so fast and Goku knows Bulma wants to wish back those Vegeta killed. Dende suggests to stop her because if she makes the two wishes right now they would have to wait a year to make another wish. Goku has trouble finding Bulma's ki because his mind is so clouded. By the time he makes it there, Yamcha actually makes the first wish because Bulma does not know how to phrase the sentence. Yamcha wishes for everyone who died that day to come back to life. Then the scene cuts to Majin Buu and Babidi still flying through the air and ends there. Trivia *The wish made from Shenron later spawned Naturon Shenron in Dragon Ball GT. Gallery Dragon Balls powering up.jpg|Dragon Balls powering up PetDino(DBZ).png|A woman walking a dinosaur in West City Category:Majin Buu Saga Category:Wishes that spawned a Shadow Dragon Category:Dragon Ball Z episodes Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball Z